Tippy Tinkletrousers / P.T. Boomer
'' Tippy Tinkletrousers'' (AKA P.T. Dawn Boomer, Peter Tiberius Boomer, credited in the series as Mr. Tinkletrousers and credited as P. Boomer in the film) is the hidden main antagonist of Carmen, the secondary antagonist in Carmen: The Series, a supporting antagonist in The Jedi: The Battle of the Five Armies and the main antagonist of it's remake. He is Princess Carmen's all time arch-nemesis. He is a ruthless hunter who wants to get Carmen and her friends. He is Dr. Livin Van Fifi's boss and leader. He is voiced by Nolan North (in a British accent) in Season 1 to Season 6 and Alec Baldwin (in a Russian accent) in his debut (his adulthood and his childhood). In the UK version of the film and series, he is renamed Eddie Gradunza and voiced by Maurice LaMarche (in a French accent). He is the secondary antagonist of the whole franchise. His fate is gets sucked in the Simplify-Your-Life-Machine. P.T. lives in England and visits Carmen in the series. P.T.'s other name is Best Friend Peter by Carmen. After his first death, P.T. gives up on his name and is renamed "Tippy J. Tinkletrousers", the owner of a night club and hires Rob as his assistant. In the flashbacks, Boomer was sensitive, brotherly, brave, loyal, caring, selfless, kind-hearted, adventurous, intellectual, knowledgeable, assertive and imaginative. In the present, he is power-hungry, vengeful, determined, selfish, powerful, strong, devious, evil, overconfident, sly, ruthless, cruel, brutal, dark, arrogant, sly, envious, violent, cocky, kooky, abusive, intelligent, ambitious, murderous, traitorous and dim-witted. Appearences *Season 1 - Little Kisses, Han strikes out and Bulgy *Season 2 - Shut Up and Drive and The Phantom of Club Moist *Season 3 - House Music and A Friend in Need *Season 4 - Gilda (mentioned), Stepney Gets Lost (cameo), Stop That Bird (mentioned), Nico's Find, Show And Tell (flashback from The Phantom of Club Moist), Sweet Elsa (cameo), Phillip's Bug Love (cameo), and Chris' Lessons *Season 5 - 100th Episode Celebration and April Fools' Rules *Season 6 - The Simplifier Specials *Carmen *The Great Discovery (flashbacks from Carmen and Little Kisses) *The Curse of the Were-Bear (flashback from Carmen) Plot Carmen Beginnings Carlos tells his story to Carmen of how he betrayed Carmen and before she arrived at Baghdad the scene before she meets Phillip at the scrapyards. "There he was all alone in that wild jungle. Suddenly a cat appeared beside P.T.. That cat was you, Carmen. P.T. Boomer's real name was Peter Tiberius Boomer. He was your playmate. Until one day, a Monster appeared. He is dangerous and mean. He scratches P.T.'s eyes and slapped his mouth. P.T. was blind and lonely. P.T. said, "Oh, Carmen. You would always be my friends but you are gone." You said, "NO! Best Friend Peter." The next day as punishment you were sent to Baghdad before you met another cat and that is me." Prolouge P.T. is first seen as a shadow at the beginning of the film. He steps into Frank Bryce's house. He steps to the front door and rings the doorbell. Frank hears it and there is no one home. P.T.'s shadow appears and attacks him. Frank was dead and stepped on. P.T.'s only response was to leave after giving a satisfied "perfect". Reunion 25 years later, P.T. was going to get Carmen. He is mentioned until the middle of the film. As a door opens, P.T. says, "MEN!" to tell the henchmen to get Carmen and closes the door. At the climax of the film, Fifi captured Carmen and sent her to P.T.'s cave and the real P.T. showed up. P.T. showed up before Fifi took Carmen to his room. P.T. said his first words in the film, "Hello little girl. It's nice to see you." Carmen said, "You really are P.T. Boomer. You are my friend." P.T said, "I'm sorry I beteayed you and sent you to Baghdad. I got the key to get me power!" P.T. sang "Good for the Grabbing" with Fifi and sent Carmen to prison. Chase The evil hunter is proud and plans to destroy Carmen. Her friends Phillip, Carlos, Nico and Pedro, the Fish and Luiz got Carmen out of jail and escaped out of the Dungeon door. They ook their car He took his motorcycle to chase Carmen and her gang anf Fifi's lt.s, Roberto, Roger and Stanley took P.T.'s helicopter. P.T. chased the gang around Baghdad. P.T. went over the Garbridge and through the tunnell. Carmen and her friends took a shortcut through the trees. P.T. and Fifi went uo the trees and are covered in leaves. Luiz got hit by a steep hill and died. After that, Nico appeared to save Carmen but P.T. destroys his body and Nico died and encourages Carmen to save Baghdad. Death The gang took a bridge and broke it with the car's bumpers. Fifi and P.T. followed them and saw the broken bridge. P.T. said his last words, "You would always be dead. I am gonna crush you now! SEE YOU LATER, FOOLS!" They fell on a boat and died. P.T. drowned with Carlos saying "See You." Fifi held on safely and chased the gang for revenge. But he also drowned in the river. However, before the events of Carmen: The Series, it is revealed that Fifi and P.T. survived from their death and go separate ways to get revenge on Carmen. Gallery Trivia *In the UK version, P.T.'s old name is "The Mean Hunter" and Tippy's name is "Eddie Gradunza". Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Deceased characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Destroyed Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters